An example of a prior technology hybrid construction machine control system is shown in, for example, Patent Literature 1. According to the technology of Patent Literature 1, when a hydraulic cylinder for a boom, which is a hydraulic actuator, and a generator-motor for rotation, which is an electrically driven actuator, are being operated in a complex manner based on the amount of manipulation of a boom manipulating lever and the amount of manipulation of a manipulation lever for rotation, the torque limit of the generator-motor for rotation is decreased as the discharge pressure of the hydraulic pump decreases so as to make the speeds of the two actuators match.